1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data playback system particularly applicable to a player having a plurality of storage locations for storing different recording disks and which is used for successively playing back data recorded on the disks contained in these locations.
2. Background Art
There are conventional data playback systems such as jukeboxes or recently developed multidisk players which are capable of normally storing a plurality of recording media including disks including those known as digital audio disks (DADs) and which continuously plays back the data recorded on the disks. In these conventional systems, there has been employed a system for successively playing back prearranged pieces of music in prearranged order.
When such a data playback system operating according to the conventional data playback scheme is used in a game of, e.g., name-that-tune, the order of playing back the musical pieces will be known beforehand, which spoils the enjoyment. The same problem occurs in testing for foreign language phrases.